


时间静止

by DarkblueInk



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkblueInk/pseuds/DarkblueInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>13年11月的老文, 算是入坑作吧.</p>
<p>OOC和逻辑不通行文不畅大概多的是, 读自己写的东西总有种'太快了太快了应该再润饰一点'的感觉. 起笔时真的完全不知道的设定和人物之间的情感纠缠(开头到现在拖太久). 以及前两天把放出的预告片down了下来连嚼三遍, 感觉官方真是恶意满满啊. 坐等被打脸.</p>
    </blockquote>





	时间静止

**Author's Note:**

> 13年11月的老文, 算是入坑作吧.
> 
> OOC和逻辑不通行文不畅大概多的是, 读自己写的东西总有种'太快了太快了应该再润饰一点'的感觉. 起笔时真的完全不知道的设定和人物之间的情感纠缠(开头到现在拖太久). 以及前两天把放出的预告片down了下来连嚼三遍, 感觉官方真是恶意满满啊. 坐等被打脸.

“Raven？”万磁王坐在书房向外问道，但是回应他的只有沉默。

他起身走向厨房，咖啡在2分钟之前就应该泡好了。Raven不可能愿意在厨房多待的——她讨厌并痛恨居家妇女们会做的一切。

除非遇见了什么麻烦。年轻的万磁王定了定神，暗暗扶了下腰间的匕首。可能是不知好歹的人类，也可能是其他的变种人或它们的组织。但是有谁可以阻挡Raven呢？

总之，应该不会是那个人——现在不知怎的好多人都称呼他为X教授。自从三年前那场战争结束分道扬镳后，两个人就再也未曾联系，包括telepathy。纵然这似乎是出于自己单方面的不愿面对。他一度欺骗自己认为那就是一场噩梦，只是结尾为这整个故事盖上了一个悲伤的戳记。不过那一切都过去了。

他推开厨房的门，看到Raven正背对着他站在机器前低头倒咖啡，热气和香醇苦涩的味道悬在空中。

“原来你在，我还认为出了什么麻烦。”万磁王松了口气，走近她身边端起一杯倒好的咖啡。然后，他发现了一点麻烦。

Raven并没有回应他，她的眼神盯着柜上的杯子。咖啡从壶嘴到杯子中划出一道棕色、伴着热气和香气的凝结曲线，连同Raven整个人都被定住了。

 

是他——不，不是他。万磁王脑内飞快地运转，他答应过Raven，不可能对她使用能力，这三年来她也未曾收到过来自兄长的信息。更何况最显然的，咖啡终归没有脑电波吧。

不是他，那就可能是更大的麻烦。万磁王开始用能力检索着周围的每一块金属，它们都是熟悉的，一如往昔的，是他的领地。没有陌生者，这是结论。

他走到Raven那扇窗前向外张望，外面没有一丝动静一毫声响。树木和草丛以微妙的角度倾斜在被暂停的风中，整个世界好像被透明的松脂包裹成了一块琥珀。

这种时候应该做什么？他快速梳理着眼前所有的信息：时钟停摆，电台频道停播，打给Emma和Azazel的电话都无法接通——拿起的听筒连声音都没有。

他终于开始相信一切都被停止了，除了他。

或许并不只他一人。他闭上眼睛，摘下了头盔。但愿如此。

 

Charles几乎是用跌的进入了Erik的思想中。

在发现了Moria和Hank的异状，还有身边仿佛时间暂停般奇异的场景时，他迅速地开始检索身边的人，却只是像踏进一所所无人的房屋一样。没有保护措施，同时也空空荡荡。他可以读取所有的存储，但无法交流。

在检索了所有有可能的、力所能及的人之后，他几乎要放弃了，所有人的思维都处于当机中，连同他们的肉体，他们——以及他——所处的世界，一切都停止了运转。

（真的只有我自己没有被选中，成了既走运又不幸的漏网之鱼；又或者是被挑出来，成为注定要去拯救世界的人？

这样也好。我可以为所欲为地放弃生存。这又算不得是自杀，只不过是周遭的世界注定受到某种不可抗力的控制，又或者是我被什么能力所蛊惑才产生出这种错觉。

 

不可以。假使真的什么都不做的话，其他人又会有怎样的未来呢。他们又不都是缺了两条腿的人。）

还有一个人没有连接。Charles心里很清楚。已经和他分道扬镳的老朋友，未曾联系的故交，位于对峙位置的另一方。

说实话，他也不是没试过去窥探Erik的思想。是他决绝坚定先向对方说的再见(farewell)，是他拒绝了对方令人发指的邀请，是他受到了来自对方、肉体上和精神上、目前仍然还未愈合的两层重创，但他从未觉得理直气壮，反而认为自己亏欠更多。在终于接受了自己无法再次行走的事实、并不再为此间或狂躁之后，他有过一次集中精力去联系那个人，小心翼翼而忐忑不安，理所当然地——被狠狠弹开了，忽然之间他有一股踏实感（伴随着一点愧疚）。虽然有些失落，但他可以尽量安心告诉自己：不是我想这样的，是他不肯接受。

 

他从未对Raven使用过telepathy，作为兄长理所应当要信守对妹妹的承诺；他也再没对Erik用过，因为有充分的理由让他踏实并心安理得。他只是小心翼翼的去寻找他的位置，让自己围绕着那顶头盔转圈。

 

直到现在。Charles咬了咬牙，决定突入一次。他集中精力开始定位他的老朋友，这并不困难，找到那堵能弹开他的墙就等于成功了。

嘭。弹开了，如他所愿。Charles不知道自己现在是什么心情。弹开了——弹开了？他只觉得自己迫不及待的要再试一次，心情复杂地混合着各种情绪——现在他可以毫无顾忌不顾一切地去冲击那堵墙了，只要他愿意的话，多少次恐怕也可以。

他拼尽全力去撞向那层隔断，带着兴奋、失落、沮丧和庆幸的混合情绪（甚至还模拟了一次助跑），这次却扑了个空。他毫无准备地栽了进去。

 

万磁王觉得自己这样很傻。在一切都静止了的时空中把头盔卸下，等待着一个人入侵自己脑袋这微乎其微的可能性降临在自己身上；更何况那个人和自己之间还有着简单明了而又千丝万缕的关系，任谁都意会言传心知肚明。无论是那件事之前的曾经，还是之后的现在。

真是一件愚蠢到家也残酷到家的想法。他自言自语地讲出了口，伸手拿起桌边的头盔。

 

 

然后他听到声音。跨过这世上发生的扑朔迷离不知所谓的奇异境况、切过间隔着的浩瀚不知彼方所踪的无边距离，传来了熟悉的声音。

 

 

 

//

P.S. 开始并没有准备写到这里就停的, 但实在拖太久了. 会有后续吗? 不知道还要不要进行.

P. P. S. 现在我知道不会再有后续了.

**Author's Note:**

> 括号里边的三小段是拿本子对着电脑敲字时突发奇想加上的, 觉得奇怪或者太违和的话跳过也OK(明明现在说都晚了). 好想知道教授的心路历程……在接受关于双腿事实的时候应该也会很困难吧? 那个时候可能会很痛苦, 但却因为对世界的责任心和对变种人的使命感、对老万想法和行动的担心忧虑、以及本质的自我而坚强振作起来了吧. 说不清楚, 但是因此更加深爱教授.【不知道明年会不会打脸 算啦


End file.
